Wish on the Moon
by Jodelle
Summary: And the ring had the words Wish on the Moon engraved on it. She wondered what he was playing at as she slid it on. She jumped as it bit her drawing a thin line of blood...what did she expect after getting a gift from a vampire.


Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter and co. All belongs to J.K.Rowling and the Publishers.

Wishes on the moon

By: Jodelle

"And if you gaze for long into an abyss,

the abyss gazes also into you."

-Nietzsche

It was warm outside as it was a night in the middle of the summer. The wind played with the foliage in the trees and bushes making a swishing noise that calmed the child who had been unable to sleep. Every since Grandma had died she had trouble sleeping.

She had been told that her Grandma had died in her sleep and ever since finding out about that she was afraid of sleeping. The little girl had thought people only died in accidents or of disease rather than just slipping away without warning.

When she had become afraid of sleeping she had gone from being a sound sleeper to a light sleeper and stirred awake at the oddest of times. Tonight she had woken up at three thirty in the morning gasping for air forgetting quickly whatever aroused her.

Hermione lay down on one of the folding chairs and looked up at the sky. She couldn't recognize many of the constellations other than Orion's belt and the little dipper but all the same she traced the lines of the constellations with a tiny finger.

As she stared up into the starlit sky she was unaware of the figure looking down on her. He drank in every detail of her and couldn't help but compare her to someone whose appearance was craved into his mind. He had tried to forget her but here she was reincarnated into this fragile wisp of a girl.

He grew careless unconsciously scooting over to the edge of the roof to get a closer view not caring if he were discovered or perhaps fell. In the dark she look as pale as any one of his kind, but in reality she was probably had a warm honey color to her skin as all active children should.

He blinked in astonishment as she pointed at him. No, wait," he sighed, "she was simply tracing another constellation with that tiny finger." He almost wished she'd seen him.

Although it was a foolish notion he thought if she caught him staring she'd scold him in the same way Lauren had by saying, "Jeremy, if you don't blink soon I'll tell Alec you've snapped. And then where will you be?"

It was the common threat and a dangerous one. If someone suggested one of their group was touched in the head they could get either killed or(if they were someone respected)imprisoned**. **And eternity was a long time. They only reevaluated each case every two hundred years and even if you were let out you were treated like a bomb or a child.

The irony of it all was that she was the one that went crazy and being too new to their family she wasn't respected enough to warrant being spared. No, but he was grateful she'd died in a painless way by taking a shot of the strong numbing potion ,which made you lose any and all feeling, to be followed by being burned on a pyre.

Jeremy could still see the flames sometimes even when he closed his eyes. It was a mirage that he couldn't shake. Silently he often wondered if he too would lose his mind when facing eternity. Part of him wanted to die so he could be with Lauren and part of him wanted to jump down from his perch to see the little girl who might be Lauren born again.

Scowling, he thought, "Choices, choices."

He felt guilty but he dove into her unguarded mind skimming the surface for her name. Jeremy already trying to be respectful of the little girl ignored everything else he came across chanting a mantra, "I only want her name!"

The girl held her head in her hands which made him halt in her tracks. Nothing he'd done should have made her cry, he thought in a panic, wondering if he had inadvertently done something due and to his inexperience in some areas he couldn't be sure.

Then going back into her mind cautiously, due to how strong her emotions were, he knew her current thoughts.

"Granny, it's Hermione. Why did you go without saying goodbye? Are you in heaven? If I'm a good girl will I see you again? Oh, Granny..."

Here the little girl broke into louder sobs.

Jeremy would have been at her side in an instant had the porch light not come on and a man that could only be he father walked over to her. She threw her arms around him before crying into his robe. Patting he shoulder and smoothing her messy hair he gave her the slightest nudge in the direction of the door.

After they disappeared from view Jeremy looked thoughtful. He would get to know the girl as best he could. He wondered if there was a way to determine if someone was reborn.

Jeremy wouldn't dare approach her out of fear that she wasn't enough like Lauren and would never take after her in any way but looks. Better to just observe, for now," Jeremy said firmly getting ready to turn away.

Yawning the young man revealed two sharp incisors. Giving a lazy smile they flashed under the light of the moon. Another moment and he was gone with a buzzing noise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: If you like it review.

I made the first chapter short intentionally as a taster to see if people think it's any good to begin with. Again, want more, please review.


End file.
